The Particulars of Perpetual Boredom
by OwlsloveApples
Summary: Light wants to play god, Lisa wants a medical breakthrough, Zoë want's a new computer, Mello wants to beat Near, Matt just wants to game in peace, and L want's to find Kira. They are all geniuses and all have the same problem, so now all that's left is to see it plays out. LxOC
1. Chapter 1

AN- As par fan-fiction tradition I don't own anything. Also seeing that the anime bumped up the time line by 3 years, I am doing the same thing here; this is taking place late 2013 early 2014 by the end of this chapter. The reason for this is simple I am 18 now, so its easier for me to know what is going on in pop culture for an 18 year old now than it is for an 18 year old back 13 years ago.

The Particulars of Perpetual Boredom

Prologue I

It was raining that day. Not an abnormality for England, seeing that perception on average occurs for about seventy percent of the time. It was however colder than it should have been in March, and the wind chill didn't help.

I had just walked out, that day, not particularly sure where I was going, just acknowledging the fact that I needed space. Today had not been a good day.

So here I was, walking down a rainy street, lost somewhere in Winchester, after aimlessly walking around for the last six hours, a city I hadn't been in for the last eight years, dealing with the emotion stress of the situation that just happened, and not accepting the fact of what just happened.

By this point my body was numb; I had given up a care in the world and continued my aimless pattern forward. I was on a small road narrow, not even large enough for two cars to drive though, with large stone wall on the left side, which I leaned against, slowly running my hand against the hard cold stone. The rain had picked up, turning into a torrential down pour. I thought about stopping but continued to press on, afraid of where my mind would wonder if I stopped. That's when I ended up in the most peculiar of places, a church. It had a large iron gate and a small bell tower. Looking at it, you could tell the building had attested to centuries. That's when the bell struck loudly, before starting to play the tell tale song, Jesus Loves Me.

That's when I had what then could only be described as a mental break down. I started laughing like a mad man, which at the time I probably constituted. I mean after all, what did your normal fifteen year old do right after they found out they had 12 malignant tumors in their head, and were just disowned by their abusive parents at the same time? Praying to God, certainly wasn't it.

So I laughed; my vision blurring. At first I thought it was the tears from the laughter, or maybe the tears from the pitiful sadness that consumed every inch of my being. It was a few seconds later, after I felt some kind of pressure on my knee's that I realized it was vertigo, and that I was about to promptly pass out.

Oh well, maybe I will get lucky enough for this just to end here, so I can die in my own self-pity without getting those degrading looks from outside viewers. Yes that would be nice. That's when my consciousness went out, not noticing the feeling of strong arms wrapping around my torso, keeping my face from hitting the hard cold cobblestones that lied beneath my feet.

4 years later November 7th, 2014 5:36 pm

That's it, you need a break, if you don't you are going to lose your vision, and your mind, and you might die of starvation. I know it's hard but you have to leave your work and get some food. Come on you can do it. Breathe, okay.

I sat up closing the laptop, and files in front of me. I then looked around my hotel noticing it was messier than I remember having left it. I looked around for my lab coat with my wallet; it was hanging on the shower door. I walked towards it grabbing it before remembering I probably needed to change out of my pajamas. I went to my suitcase grabbing the first pair of jeans I saw, and started stuffing my leg into them. Now all I needed was a shirt. Seeing that I hadn't stepped outside in the last 36 hours I figured it would be a good idea to check the weather.

I put on the local news in the back ground grabbing deodorant become coming back, in the corner of the screen, it was 42 outside normal for November, I grabbed a longer sleeved shirt throwing it over my head before the news report caught my interest. Apparently there was a hostage situation, involving a daycare center. Poor kids, if everyone makes it out okay, there is still the psychological damage. I sat on the bed, sliding on my boots; unfortunately there was nothing I could do about it. I was about to turn the television off before I heard the reported hell "Hey wait, we seem to be seeing movement coming from the building". I turned my attention back to the screen, the children and workers started running out of the building, before the cops started making a move in.

"It appears that the suspect is dead! I repeat the suspect has been found dead inside! The police are claiming to have not shot him. According to the hostages, it appears he just collapsed inside" Well that was unexpected. I shut the television off before sliding on my coat. I guess it must have been some medical problem, maybe a stroke? Lucky day for the hostages I suppose.

I switched off the light and locked my hotel room door before making my way down the hall, down three flights of stairs, and out the lobby.

Once I was out of my hotel I hooked a right and started looking for a convenient store. Unfortunately my sense of direction is not amazing, how do I know this? Well I ended up walking down an ally. Well that was stupid of me. I started back tracking before I noticed it, the sound of a motor cycle.

"Hey baby" they called to a wondering brunette who was walking down the street on her own. Well that wasn't good. I slowly sped up my pace, formulating a plan in my head.

"Hey boss look over there, it's a blond! One of those Americans you're always talking about, how about her instead." That's not good, the brunette started running in the opposite direction; well at least that was taken care of.

"Yeah sounds like fun" stated the one of the bikers.

They started making their way towards me, shit.

I started leading them away from the other woman, and conveniently to where the convenient store I was looking for was. That's when they cornered me around the glass wall right outside the store. I looked around it was me surrounded by four men on bikers, one with a pipe in their hand, what were the chances of that happening?

"Hey my name's Taku Oshibimimaru, how about I show you some fun?" asked the one who was deemed the boss.

"No thanks" I braced myself against the glass, preparing for what was about to come next.

Two of the four got off their bikes making their way towards me. I put my hands in my pockets thinking fast, I had an IPod, some candy, my first aid kit, my wallet, a wad of notes, nothing of use. What would he do?

Pushing myself as far back as possible a realized that there was only one thing left to do, fight. Running was impossible with the motorcycles, and they blocked my way off into the store, so unless the glass behind me broke. That's it!

I braced myself as the boss reached out for me. I let him get only a few centimeters from me before I quickly spun backward then elbowed him with my right arm. I made contact with his gut. I then shoved my foot toward his private area quickly kicking it before preparing for another one. The boss backed up in pain falling a few steps backwards.

I quickly ducked right and down when I saw a fist coming after me from the second one. I pressed myself, back against the wall avoiding the punch but unfortunately trapping myself. The one with the pipe roughly shoved me harder against the wall, pushing the pipe against my throat, making it hard to breath. The Boss started getting his footing again.

"Think that's funny bitch?!" He asked, making a way towards my jeans. I struggled trying to move. This was bad, very, very, bad. I shake my head no, trying to slide out from under the pipe. Damn nothing was working.

He slowly unbuttoned the top button, sliding the zipper down. I struggled harder, thinking about everything I learned in therapy. Think, think, think, how do you get out of this? That's when I stopped for a second.

The pole against my neck is the first thing I need to get out of my way, then the boss, and then I need to try to make it to the door. Then the only question is how. I looked toward the one with the pipe, he didn't look to be in excellent shape, the kidney should work.

The elbow is the strongest part of the body, which is why I used it a second time, aiming towards the pipe guy's kidney. He took the packed force of the blow and started backing off slightly enough for me to drop downwards taking him and the pipe with me.

I roll quickly to my right standing up fast just as the boss comes towards me, slapping me with a complete force. Taking the full blunt of the blow, I continue to roll, trying to put more distance between us. I get up again, noticing number 3 and 4 getting closer and number 2 getting up slowly.

Just as I was about to run towards the store doors the most bizarre and impractical thing happened, an out of control truck started ramming its way towards me.

You have got to be kidding me.

I ran as far and quick as I could before the truck slammed into the boss, and also hit the building, the glass from the store shattered, but besides for that the building was okay. Sure I was originally trying to get the glass to break to get someone's attention but I didn't mean for that to happen!

Oh my god.

My brain was processing what happened. Did that really just happen? That wasn't normal, in fact that shouldn't have happened. I mean sure occasionally a women got raped in a city, but the chances of that person getting hit by a truck? I didn't want to do the math.

Before I could allow myself to do anymore I walked into the store getting to safety. Just as I walked in I noticed a boy standing in front of the glass with a notebook in his hands staring at the window. He was lucky he hadn't been killed.

That's when it hit me, I could have just died. Or been raped, or sent into the sex slave market, there was an endless list of scenarios. The feeling of almost dying wasn't particularly new but the scenario was. That's when I could have started hyperventilating instead I just stood there.

That's when the boy with the notebook walked past me quickly making his way out the door. I heard sirens in the back ground that's right the police, well I didn't want to be here for that. I needed to move, and fast.

I quickly navigated to the back of the store grabbing a sushi pack, some chocolate, and a coffee drink, leaving 1000 yen on the owner's desk. I quickly made my way out the back door of the store. For once I didn't get lost on my way back to my hotel room, which was surprising seeing that I ran the whole way there.

I opened my room once again, in realization that it had only been 40 minutes since I was last here. Closing the door, locking it behind me, I sat on the bed and replayed in my head what happened.

I took me another 40 minutes, before I had fully processed what happened.

You could have been raped.

You weren't.

You could have been killed.

You weren't.

You shouldn't be alive.

I know.

I replayed the scene over and over again in my mind, again and again, before reaching the final conclusion and moved on.

With that I had stopped freaking out, and returned to normal, or as normal as one can be. After that I decided instead of dwelling on it, I was going to eat my cheap meal and get back to work, after all I didn't come to Tokyo for nothing after all.

I had calmed myself down, and went back in to my work. There was no way I was going to call him, not just for that.

7:38 the next morning

It had been exactly 11 hours and twenty three minutes since the occurrence. I didn't sleep that night, afraid for what might appear in my dreams. Instead I threw myself into work for the whole night. The pros, no nightmares, and lots of work done; the cons were that I felt like a zombie. I pushed through it though, making it to seven in the morning with room service coffee, sugar products, and my favorite music blasting in my ears. I sighed stepping in the shower washing off the grime from the events of last night.

That was, unexpected.

I turned the news on again once I got out, having it play in the background when I was putting on fresh clothes. They were talking about the convenience store incident. Luckily for me, no one knows I was there. Good, I didn't need to have my face unnecessarily popping up, that would have been bad. I wouldn't want them finding out. Speaking of my face, there was a nice purple bruise sprouting up on my left cheek.

I guess it's a bad thing I know nothing about makeup, there again when you live in a bed for two and a half years, there's really no need to know.

I walked out the door of my hotel once again, this time with my backpack holding my files and my normal lab coat on. Since I wanted my face less noticeable, I left my hair down. I made my way down to the hotel lobby.

Instead of walking I took a cab, not trusting my sense of direction, or the streets. I first stopped at a convenience store, this time a different one, buying what looked to be my color, the palest shade they had. I step in the taxi, attempting to cover up the bruise, even though I had never tried makeup before I did know a bit about art, so I took some skills and applied them; the result was an acceptably covered cheek.

The cab dropped me off in front of the building of neurological sciences, Japan's number one research center in neurological diseases. I was here for a conference, which was calling on several researchers from around the world, Doctor Ethan Hunt and I, being from America. Doctor Hunt happened to also be my personal neurologist, giving me constant checkups. Today should hopefully be the last in a series of weekly checkups, and then I will only have to visit him every six months instead.

I cross my fingers for good luck. Three years ago when I was fifteen I got diagnosed with an extraordinary rare form of brain cancer and by all means I shouldn't be alive today, much less healthy. A medical miracle, with 12 malignant tumors growing in my head, pressing against my skull and brain, it's amazing I ascertained my brain functions and I didn't die from the cranial pressure building up in my head; much less the fact that none of my hair fell out during the chemotherapy and that I managed to keep a pretty healthy weight on me. With a total of eight surgeries and several rounds of chemotherapy in a time frame of two years I was cancer free for a year now, thanks to Hunt that is.

Hunt was a medical genius at the age of 32 he had gone through an internal and surgical residency and fellowships in pediatric neurology and neurosurgery. Afterwards he landed himself a job as an attending at Boston's children's hospital, and that's about when he met cancer stricken me.

After the diagnoses and a week in recovery after the first surgery I decided to occupy myself, that's when I paid one of the interns to bring me every medical textbook they had from undergrad through medical school. I started reading because there was nothing else for me to do and before long I had read all of the material, with a photographic memory reading it more than once would have been fruitless. I needed more.

I didn't die by the age of 17, but I did have four more surgeries, and I picked up a lot of knowledge. At this point Hunt and I had grown closer and I had started bugging him to make me his assistant. I argued he was the one keeping me locked up in the place so I couldn't get started on my masters. He argued it was cancer keeping me locked up in the place, with a bit of acting I convinced him otherwise. He said I first had to pass a series of tests. So I took the MCAT, then a final exam for Harvard medical school, finally I took oral boards for neurology, pediatrics, and surgery, in the end he said I passed and agreed to let me follow him around on the promise that I worked hard on my physical therapy, and didn't try to make a break for it.

I got into his research, helped diagnosed patients, helped with my own case, watched surgeries, and helped do basic cases in the ER, technically illegal, but money can always lead to exceptions.

So here I was now, Hunt and I, here on a conference dealing with complex neurological cardiovascular crossover case. You know for the poor son of a bitch with 12 malignant tumors and a history of heart failure or stroke. Being one of Hunts better known cases made it easier for me to come to these kinds of things.

I pulled out my seat settling down, pulling out an apple tart, and laying out my work.

"Hey midget" said Hunt sitting down next to me, putting his briefcase down, and stealing my files.

Let me explain, I am actually tall, being 5'8 for a female in their late teens, Hunt was just a giant. At 6'6 with good hair, and a nice face, Hunt could get any woman he wanted; instead he was married to his work.

"I feel that's an inaccurate assessment Dr. Hunt, but then again I am sure you're aware of my feelings on _that_ subject"

"Whatever you say midget"

"You know in America that statement wouldn't be politically correct?"

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a Politian"

"Yes it is, because I don't work with assholes"

"Touché"

And the usual banter continues.

"So midget, what did you find?"

"Doctor Fujikawa has been working on a new automated external defibrillation machine. His goal is to create one that can bring someone back even after five minutes without a heartbeat."

"Success rate?"

"Low to none"

"Has there been better luck with an internal or transvenous one?"

"Yes there is a 4% increase in lives saved with the internal"

"Okay, next?"

"Doctor Hans is working on creating a better form of anesthesia for patients with higher chances of stoke, that have other defects. It currently has only been tested on rats."

"Ingredients?"

"He is focusing on the use of natural hormones that slowly release so the brain doesn't get a quick rush of melatonin, serotonin, or other neurotransmitters"

For the next 20 minutes I continue my briefing of the other doctor's works, and then cached him up with the paper work that has been done.

Around this time is when the conference began.

You could tell most of the doctors weren't comfortable with me here, seeing that they all constantly gave me looks. Perhaps it was the fact that I was sitting crisscross applesauce style, or the jeans, or the stuffing my face with apple tarts, or the fact I wasn't a doctor. I didn't care though; I thrived off the idea of picking up more knowledge and more ideas.

The conference lasted five hours. Even though I loved the stuff I was ready for it to be done. During it I had taken notes, gathering new ideas, but even I needed a break. I looked over at Hunt, he was barley staying awake.

Hunt of course had done a wonderful job presenting his ideas on minimally invasive brain surgery through the eye. Of course you could thank me for a lot of it seeing that I wrote his speech, made the presentation, and helped him with the original ideas. Or not, whatever floats your boat.

Once we were dismissed we went to the closest medical testing center, two blocks away, and I got a final MRI. Unfortunately those things are loud and take an hour so I sat there reviewing the conference again in my head. Once it was over I was starving. I got out and Hunt and I decided to head straight to the cafeteria. Naturally he was paying.

We sat down in a booth with a great view of the city, and ordered before Hunt pulled out my scans and looked at them. He was silent for a second, before handing me a copy. It was clear, no tumors, no aneurism, and no clots. It was clean, I was clean. Besides for a slightly higher level of brain activity it was completely normal.

"Well we did it, keep you from not dying and now cancer free for a year, not many people can claim fame to that awesome accomplishment."

"Yeah" I said, it was always relieving seeing a clean scan.

We bantered for a bit, reviewed our notes, and prepped for the workhouse we were going to next until our meals came.

That's when something caught my eye on the news. It was the hostage situation from yesterday; apparently the man had died from a heart attack. Not only that but also apparently five well know criminals also had died today in prison, all from the Tokyo area. I asked Hunt what he thought.

"It's a weird world out there kid, that's all I can say"

I nodded and started eating at my tempura again.

"Kid, you don't have to do anything until the trip is over, but you do know you can't stay at the hospital as an inpatient anymore right?"

The last year I was able to get away with it, mainly because all I did was help out at the hospital anyways, and I didn't own much of anything except for a few piles of text books, a duffle bag of clothes, and a laptop computer with iPod. I kept the books in Hunts office, and pretty much slept in the on-call room or Hunts coach.

"I know" I didn't like the idea of moving out of the hospital. It wasn't efficient.

"What about college? If you ever want to get a real MD, you are going to need to finish your masters, and go to medical school."

What was he getting to?

"Your point?"

Hunt stopped eating and looked at me for a minute. He was serious.

"With this Obama Care thing coming up, its hitting us doctors hard, at the moment we don't know if America will be able to organize a proper socialized health care system like Canada's, England's, or Japan's. Yesterday I was offered a job at Kanto Medical Center. And a week ago I was offered another job in Cambridge. I'm not sure if I'm going to take either one, but with the way the government is working, I'm just not sure anymore, you know?"

I took a moment to process what this meant. "So you are leaving Boston?"

"Probably"

"When?"

"Three or four months from now"

I sat there for a minute thinking, if he was gone what was really left for me in Boston? It wasn't like I was going to be able to stay in the hospital anymore, much do any work, and my only friend is close to graduating in a month's time, with that being said she could get a job anywhere, there was no guarantee she would even be in the area.

That leaves me three options, follow Hunt, go there, or start anew.

"I need to think about this" I finally stated honestly.

Hunt nodded and we finished our food in silence.

9:44 pm November 8th

After lunch there was a work shop we attended. After that we went over to the Kanto medical center and took a tour, following one of the attendings on rounds, and then observing a DBS from the gallery. They were very accomplished; I could see Hunt's appeal to moving.

Afterwards we went our separate ways. I went to find one of those ramen stores that Japan boasts about. The meal was surprisingly good. I finished the first bowl before ordering a second, and then pulled out my computer. I started looking around at Tokyo's medical programs at the undergraduate and graduate level, as well as their medical requirements and testing to become a MD. There of course was also the option of just becoming a MD in America and then taking the NBME.

I sighed sipping some of the broth from my second bowl. Stupid Politician's messing things up; I was aware my anger was completely bias but who cares. I had not wanted a lot out of life just a way of keeping myself from being bored, and for me that way was medicine. I had finally found a good niche in the world, and…. I sighed to myself realizing duh I was bored, I wanted to actually do surgery, to diagnose on my own, to come up with my own cure, and following Hunt around at the moment wasn't going to be the answer. I needed to get licensed.

With that I finished my ramen, paying the shop keeper, and asking for some places of local stores, and places to look for entertainment, I was going to give Tokyo a try.

So with that I walked around a bit, still uneasy about the streets, but I stayed in the highly populated portions, purposely paying attention to avoid getting lost, or sidetracked.

I was waiting for a street light to change when I noticed a large television on one of the buildings playing the news. Apparently twenty of the world's most wanted criminals had all died today…. Wait what?

I started watching not paying attention and missing my light. Apparently all twenty of them died of heart attacks. Now that was weird, no not weird, that wasn't accidental, and if it wasn't accidental that could only mean one thing.

"Murder" I whispered under my breath.

Chapter I

November 8th 10:46 pm

I had hailed a cab, and made my way to my hotel quickly after the news report. I headed straight to my bed, plugging in my computer turning it on and began researching.

All twenty were wanted serial killers, all twenty died, spontaneously this afternoon, all from heart attacks.

Heart attacks; was it like the hostage in the daycare center? If someone was killing with heart attacks? Wait, killing with heart attacks, how would someone manage that? Even if they were injecting them with drugs to kill them, but wait the autopsy didn't mention anything to deal with chemicals running though there system. But to have so many dead from natural causes, that wasn't going to happen.

I took out a paper having to organizing my thoughts.

One, I scribbled down, these people were murdered.

Two, they were murder by heart attacks, with no damage done to suggest anything otherwise.

Three, these criminals were all highly wanted; accept for the one in the day care center.

Four there is a slim possibility the day care center incident could have been an accident.

Five all murders accept for the day care incident would have been televised outside of Japan.

Six all murders happened between 3 in the afternoon to seven, gathered from the news report.

Seven all murders happened today accept for the day care incident.

Eight all those murdered were spread out around the world meaning only two things, there was either an organization that was leading this or...

Nine there is a probability of super natural powers at play? Now look at yourself your going crazy. Or am I? You are the chances of someone then how else would all these people be dying of heart attacks? Move on for a minute.

Ten whoever is doing this has a strong sense of justice. Why only kill criminals, unless there are deaths that matched up similarly?

I stopped listing my thoughts to verify this. There were no death's today of major figures that would match up with the criminals, this person was definitely seeking justice. Or a group? Either way if there was a group then there would have to be some ring lead to lead something this huge and that person undoubtedly had a god complex.

I had remembered seeing a patient with a malignant tumor taking up almost half of the space in their skull, balling down on their brain. He was two years older than me and he is what I should have been, close to no brain activity and when he did have someone he was spiteful, mean, and looked down on the world as if he was a divine being. He couldn't be helped with that tumor, so he was sent to a mental intuition so he wouldn't be making noise in the neuro-ward. He died two months later. From what I heard he claimed before he died that he would be the divine leader of his own world. I had also scene similar behavior patterns from a schizophrenic, it's not pretty.

So if this person had a god complex what would that mean? They obviously couldn't be in a high position of power. But if they were that smart they would have to be young, young or bitter. Young could work, having the idealistic sense of justice. Yes that just might do it, but how young is the question? No where under 15, I can't imagine any kid doing something like this, but a teen in general seems highly unlikely. How could a teen get that kind of power? But that question just loops back around to how did these people die in the first place?

Eleven I wrote down, probability of being young 68%.

Twelve probability of being an innovative thinker judgmental personality type. If that was the case then there was a higher probability of the suspect being male.

Finally there was the timing of the news incident; it happened at 5 something in the afternoon, right as people are getting off from work. It seems unlikely if it the killing of the day care suspect was a test that is would happen right after they got back from work. There again anyone can just take a day off, but still I wonder what the probability of them being a student would be due to this information.

I went on like this for hours until my clock read four in the morning. No information could be concluded though, just theories.

Sighing I made another pot of coffee, making this a two all-nighters in a row. I then proceeded to turn the news on. No new killings made, but two more dead bodies announced since yesterday, the kill time was approximately around nine at night, both were heart attacks.

I added the names to the list and did the background check for them as well. They both fit the criteria for the killings.

By the time seven rolled around again in the morning, you had the news anchors joking around about the random luck of it all, and reminding people not to do bad things. I bet that's exactly what he would want, the killer.

Was that his goal, kill the bad guys to get society to be doing good deeds. Wasn't a bad plan, he had some good intentions, what I didn't like about the whole scenario was the fact that I couldn't figure out how the killing went on.

How do you kill with heart attacks, with no drugs to induce them? You can't right? But someone was, that means the only logical thing was no logic at all. But what if the non-logical option was the only thing left? What could that mean?

I allowed myself a moment to consider this. Even if it was highly unrealistic what if the murders were caused from some unnatural force? What if a human gained the ability to kill just by thinking it? It wasn't god, if a god wanted to kill they would have done it eons ago, no this was a human wanting his sense of justice placed upon the people of society.

Then if all of that were to be true it still begs a question why kill with a heart attack? If out of vengeance it would be bloodier, unless a heart attack was the only way to kill? There again have there been any other murders in the area, some kind of tests to kill others….

That's when my eyes grew wide, the truck, what if the truck was a test? Then that would mean that someone there would have had to been.

That's when I stopped. No you aren't going to diverge off topic like this. You are just trying to put yourself in the middle of nothing. You are delusional, you're using this as some way to hide the fact you are still freaked out about what happened two days ago. What you really need is some more coffee, real food, and a shower.

A shower that needs to come first, I was starting to get in a bad habit, and even I have standards.

So I showered, put on my last fresh pair of jeans and a tee shirt and my second lab coat, because the other was dirty. I had been in Tokyo for a week already, it was time to do some laundry.

I put my laundry in a duffle grabbed my backpack, and my iPod. Putting my music on, I walked down to the hotel buffet bar, getting a mix of western and eastern food for breakfast. I ate while reading over my actual work. The stuff I needed to know for the second workshop this afternoon. Also there was going to be a case of rare conjoined twins coming in, sharing a heart, and being also attached by the head. So I needed to review the procedure notes.

After I ate my fill, I made my way to the laundry store a few blocks down. If I was going to consider living in Tokyo I was going to learn all I could.

So as my laundry was getting washed and after I reviewed everything I had, and jotted down some notes that left me to my own devices, which lead once again to my own absurdities. But what if there was a reversal to the heart attacks?

DAMN IT ME! Why do I keep coming back to this?

I used my iPod, connecting it to the laundries wifi, starting to look up advanced cardiac research.

Forty-two minutes later, and nothing in use comes up. My laundry is clean though, so I put it in the duffel and drop it off at the hotel. I then made my way quickly back out and decided to head to the hospital early.

If it wasn't for the fact I had a pass there was going to be no chance I was going to make it past the lobby without Hunt. The pass was double check by hospital security and I was let in. Instead of heading straight to the Neuro-wing like I normally would I made a detour to cardiology.

Most of them where ass's, that's what Cardiologist, Neurologists, and Transplant doctors normally held in common. It was probably the fact they were all brilliant and knew it too. They let the fact human lives were in their hands, and let it get the better of them. Kind of like the murderer in away. Now that's funny I wonder what would lead the murderer and surgeons to such a similar state of mind, god complexes.

Before I could think more on that I found who I was looking for Doctor Fujikawa. Internal specialist in cardiology as well as a certified cardiothoracic surgeon, he was kind of like the Hunt of cardiology Japanese style with an extra twenty years of age added on the side.

"Konichiwa Fujikawa-sensei, I'm Hunt's intern, maybe you remember me from the meeting?" I said in Japanese.

Fujikawa looked up from his desk, blinking for a moment before a hint of recognition hit his face. "Yes, you're the patient who had the twelve malignant tumors in their brain, and survived with little more than a few psychological scars."

"I have to admit I haven't heard someone so blunt before, but yes, you are correct with that."

"Well Holtz-chan you might not know this yet, but most of us in the medical world don't have time to waste."

Not surprising, but it would help him having that kind of attitude.

"I understand that very much Fujikawa–domo, that's why I am going to be quick with my reasons for coming here"

I took a deep breath before I began. "Is it true you did the autopsy on Otoharada Kurou?"

Fujikawa was interested. "Yes, normally someone else would do it, but seeing that it was such a special case."

"In that case would you mind telling me what his heart looked like after he died?"

"That's classified information Holtz-chan"

"It wasn't a normal heart attack was it?"

"What is your reasoning for that hypothesis?"

"That's classified, Fujikawa-sama"

Fujikawa sighed before standing up "I can't tell you anything but" he pointed slowly towards a jar sitting on his desk, the heart looked perfect. My question was why it wasn't being used for a transplant.

"That might be the heart of Otoharada, and it might also be completely perfect except for one broken vessel, that could only be described as combusted. Does that answer your question Holtz-chan?"

My mind was racing a mile per minute

"Arigato Fujikawa-sensei"

"I will see you at the meeting Holtz-chan?"

"Hai"

"Then goodbye"

"Yoi ichi-nichi o sugosu" (have a good day)

And with that I left.

My next stop before the workshop was the medical library that was part of the neuroscience institute of research. Even though its focus was neurology, there still were sections about the heart.

I spent the next two hours shorting through information. Only a few cases have ever been found with this form of heart attack, and almost none have been recorded in detail. The one thing they all had in common was the fact all the people had been healthy and hypothetically would have had years of live ahead of them.

I sighed before putting up all the books I took out. The work shop was going to start in forty minutes and I needed more coffee and sugar if I wasn't going to pass out. I was leaving the library when it hit me, should I tell him? He would be dying for a chance like this one, and the information that could be unlocked. I shook my head, not yet, and anyways the chances are that in a few days he'll have it figured out anyways.

I made my way out of the library, I would tell him later if more happened.

November 9th 3:21 am

I had grabbed food, and attended the workshop with Hunt. Afterwards I got to experience the fascinating experience of observing conjoined twins. It's amazing to see what can happen in biology, what should have been two normal babies were turned into a medical disaster due to a small malfunction in the cell cycle process calling such a huge ripple effect of issues.

The case in front of us was huge, similar to the Binder twin's case that made Ben Carson famous, conjoined at the head, but also the heart, being the tricky part. There were separate hearts but the wall's had fused. The estimated time was sixty-two hours, thirty five less than the Shrestha twins, and hopefully more successful.

I unfortunately was to have no part in it, but Hunt was, and where Hunt goes I got to go. So there was going to be room for me in the gallery.

After this exciting meeting I went back to the hotel and actually fell asleep. That's what brings me here.

I was making my way to the lobby looking for some form of food. There again I feel like that's pretty much all I did now a days. Work and eat. Sigh, it seemed depressing, but I loved my work. Face it you're as bad as Hunt. I know self, I know.

At food can be the answer a lot of the time. Except for why these people keep dying, and how the killer kills them.

Well never mind I'm pretty sure why, who and how are the better questions. It's bothering right? How they die with no explanation, but for whatever reason I just feel like there might be something important there underneath it. Sigh maybe I am just going insane. There again waking up because of nightmares about being raped isn't a necessarily normal thing.

I found the kitchen and because the hotel I was staying at was five stars they had people working 24/7. I asked if I could get cake and hot chocolate, at this hour I just wanted comfort.

I sat brooding over the idea of a reversal. If these forms of heart attacks where actually caused by something super natural, or even if they weren't was there a reverse process that could in turn help save lives? Or maybe some way of neutralizing the attacks, helping the victim survive. So many things in the human body are interrelated; I wonder if there is something out there that could prevent it? I wonder if the killer has even thought about the possibilities, if they even exist.

The cake came; it was triple chocolate with fudge icing on top. With hot chocolate, it made me a happier person.

I sat there happy for a moment taking slow bits out of my cake when I decided to give my only friend a call.

"Hey how are you?" I asked. It was three in the afternoon her time, she should be up.

"I'm great and all my dear friend of mine who hasn't bothered to call in how long?"

"Five and a half days?"

"Exactly"

"Look Lexie, I'm sorry but a lot has happened the last few days?"

"A lot what?"

So I told her.

"I'm coming over there right now"

"Lexie your exams are three weeks from now, I'll be back by then to see you graduate"

"You almost got raped"

"But I didn't?"

"Are you a masochist?"

"Only unintentionally"

"I'm not okay with this"

"That's alright but I need a favor first"

"It's enough of a favor asking me not to drag you back to the states this very second! Much less moving without me?! How dare you!"

"I'm sorry?"

"That's right you better be sorry!"

"I just didn't want you to feel obligated"

I could hear her sigh on the other side of the phone "I know." There was a pause before she sighed "Okay so what do you want me to hack?"

"How did you know I wanted you to hack something?"

"I'm a computer genius, and you're good with computers you can do about anything except writing code and advanced hacking. With that in mind I highly doubt form the events of the last few days you want a program for something so tell me what's it going to be?

"Lexie, by any chance do you have the ability to hack into one of the most guarded computers of all time?"

"The president's?"

"L's"

"And tell my why my dear friend do you want me to hack into the world's greatest detectives' computer?"

"Because I'm bored and I think there is a chance of saving millions of perspective lives?"

There was silence on the other side of the phone for a minute.

"The chance of success is fifty-four percent. To do it I want to be in another area, preferably another country, and I want a different computer, you're asking me to pull out the big guns you realize. I'm asking you to pay upfront for the travel expenses and the tech, I want to know what you are looking for, I want to know why, and I want to know when."

"The next week or two, I want to look at all of his files, I want you to also leave a note, do you think you can do it?"

"You couldn't just want to change things up in the political scheme couldn't you?"

"It's never interested me"

"Ditto, Sigh, so what country?"

"Japan, I wish to make my intention oblivious"

"Then why the hell were you complaining about me coming there in the first place?!"

"Because I wanted you to finish studying first"

"You're annoying me right now"

"So it's a yes?"

"I'll be there by the 12th"

"Thanks friend"

"You're taking me shopping as soon as I get there!"

"Do I have to?"

A rapid burst of French cursing came from the other side of the phone.

"Okay" I consented.

With that we said our goodbyes.

I grabbed a cup of coffee then headed up back to my room.

I sat down and then started to type; compiling a letter to him.

"_So I know it's been a while, but as you know I survived cancer. There again I have noticed a few tabs on me, subtle, nice. So anyways the reason I am making contact after all these years is to alert you of a pattern of occurring murders. Below I'll list what I think might be happening. I can already assume that you are aware of most of this but I wanted to add a piece of thought. Is there a way for these heart attacks to be linked to saving lives? Hope you are well and say hello to everyone- E"_

I added everything I had thought of before closing my computer. I would edit it later.

I then was about to call it a night and sleep for a few more hours when my phone rang, it was an unidentified caller.

"Moshi Moshi?" I asked, thinking it could be Lexie again.

"You need to keep your identity hidden" said the speaker in English.

With that the phone hung up and I was left to another sleepless night. He had moved first it seemed.

Omake

So I laughed; my vision blurring. At first I thought it was the tears from the laughter, or maybe the tears from the pitiful sadness that consumed every inch of my being. It was a few seconds later, after I felt some kind of pressure on my knee's that I realized it was vertigo, and that I was about to promptly pass out.

Oh well, maybe I will get lucky enough for this just to end here, so I can die in my own self-pity without getting those degrading looks from outside viewers. Yes that would be nice.

But just as I was about to fall face forward into the ground, I felt a pressure of something ramming into me. I hit the ground with full force, and rolled over a few times. It took me a second to catch my breath before I was strong enough to look up, that's when I saw the weirdest creature I had ever seen. He was pale, like that Edward Cullen guy, with dark hair instead, and was hunched over in a ball.

"MY PRECIOUS" the creature cooed over and over again. In its hand was a cupcake, with chocolate icing on top, in the path of where I was going to fall. He slowly dipped his finger slowly in the icing before pulling it up and slowly licking it.

Without a second thought I got up and started walking. I could find some other place to end my existence.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Happy Valentine's Day readers

Also I do not own Death Note

Just wanted to say that I have changed the time line so things will be slightly off dates from the cannon (minus the year jumping). Also even though this does not effect this chapter I want to let you know that I am aging up Matt, Mello, and Near (Matt and Mello are 18, and Near is 14).

To clarify; L is currently 22, Lisa is 17, Zoë/ Lexie is 17 and Light is 17 (as of this chapter).

Also I think I will have a Beta sooner rather than later, also I have a new friend assisting with editing

As it is the 14th of the month I can proudly present

Particulars of Perpetual Boredom

Prologue II

Pain was the first thing I felt. I grimaced, slowly opening my eyes, harsh light barring down upon me. It took me three more tries before I succeeded in opening them completely. I looked around seeing no one. I was in a bedroom, with a window to my left, that's where the light was coming from.

It was empty except for the bed I lay in, and a cabinet on the side.

I slowly sat up, a wave of nausea hitting me. I endured it though, and attempted standing. It didn't last long, seeing that I almost hit the floor. I managed to get up again after that, but only thanks to the help of the wall.

I then slowly hobbled my way out of the room. I wasn't sure where I was going but I knew I needed to move, for psychological reasons. The idea of sitting in bed waiting didn't appeal to me.

I made it down the hallway alright but once I hit a two step drop, I lost my coordination. That's when my face started making its way towards the ground, for some reason all I could think is this felt like a moment of déjà vu.

Instead of feeling the ground to my face stead I felt some pressure around my torso. I opened my eyes to see a teenager, a few years older than me, holding me up.

"Thank you" I said.

"Are you okay?" the teen asked, he had large dark eyes that had equally dark hair falling in-between them.

"Yes" I said, and he helped me down the last two steps to a chair. It turns out we were in some kind of kitchen.

There was silence for a minute before he pushed a piece of cake towards me. I happily complied too eating it.

"Thank you" I said in the middle of chewing. It probably was the best thing I had ever eaten.

"You're welcome miss?"

He wanted a name; unfortunately I didn't have one to give him.

"I don't have a name right now" I said between bites. "I got disowned whenever the last time I was conscious. How long has it been anyways?"

"38 hours"

"Figures" I mutter, then dive back into the cake.

"Do you know where you are?"

"I was in England last time I was awake, but I guess I could be anywhere if it's been 38 hours."

"You're relatively calm"

"What do you mean by that?"

He paused for a second "Most people would be worried that they got kidnapped or something seeing that they woke up in the middle of nowhere"

"I'm not most people"

He smiled a bit "Apparently not"

I liked the smile; I haven't seen a smile in a very long time. Unfortunately I was about to ruin it "I have cancer".

Like clockwork the smile disappeared. "What kind, and how far along?"

"Twelve Malignant tumors up here" I pointed to my skull. "Estimated time of death now to two months."

"What has your neurologist said?" he asked calmly.

"Basically to go home and die, but you see that's a bit of an issue seeing that I also got disowned so there's nowhere to go"

"Can I ask what your plans are?"

"You can but there's no answers as of yet. So I'm just going to try winging it and stuff, maybe look for a few more smiles on the road."

"How about treatment?"

"Maybe but I still have to look for someone willing to try"

"You aren't acting like your dying, how to I know you're not lying to me?"

"You don't, but I can grantee that I'm probably in denial over it"

"That's a normal reaction to such events"

"I'm aware of such"

"I know that this might not be convenient timing, but do you know who I am?"

I looked over at him. He was pale, paler than me, which was hard to find. He had to be a few inched taller than me, even though he sat in a crouched position, and stood over at a hunched position. He had dark shaggy hair coming to his chin that was spiky at the top; you could tell that it was soft. His body muscle to fat ratio was in his favor, and he had huge prominate dark circles under his eyes, indication of a severe lack of sleep.

"No I have never seen you before, if I had I think I would remember, I have an eidetic memory, but I wouldn't need it to remember you, you have a quite memorable look to you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is"

There was another pause.

"You're in an orphanage for those with high intellect, in order to create a group of detectives to help, and support L. Have you heard of this individual?"

"The one who pops up in the news all the time, and is considered the best of the best, yeah I've heard of him."

"You don't seem to be trying to deny the truth in the matter I'm speaking of"

"You don't seem the type to lie to a broken girl, and even if you where lying you wouldn't be trying to create just an unbelievable lie in the first place."

"Your logic is correct"

"So does that mean your L?"

"That's classified."

I took another bit of the cake.

"Where do you get this anyways? I would love to learn to make something this good before I die"

"That's classified."

I looked up towards him and started laughing. Not in despair, not in madness, but in good humor. The sound felt so relieving to come out of my lips.

Chapter II

November 14th 2013 12:23 pm

Lexie had delayed her trip by a few days, deciding to take her finals then. So she now had officially graduated MIT summa cum laude, with her masters in computer science. She wasn't going to a formal graduation though mainly for the same reasons I was leaving Boston, there wasn't anything left.

So now I was waiting for her taxi to arrive. Due to his warning, I had told her to hide her name so she now under the alias Zoë Summers. I told her, it might have fit her, better than her real name Alexandria Roberts. She agreed, and went on in excitement about the idea of spending a week as someone else. I told her she was exactly the same person minus the fact she is now safer from the killer, now commonly called Kira. There again I am not quite sure why he felt the need for hiding an identity but I figured it was extra protection and it's not like it really mattered, especially me who wasn't going by my birth surname anyways.

That was something else to add to the list of information on this Kira. He has only killed with criminals he has ascertained the name off. So the means he probably doesn't have access to classified information or least not those of foreign countries.

With that being stated, as long as the only way Kira can kill is by that of heart attack, he has only killed well known criminals with at least knowing their names. Seeing that neither of us have conveniently murdered anyone, and the only crimes I'm aware of us being guilty of is practicing medicine without a license and hacking illegally into private property, I think we were safe. Anyways it's not like anyone was aware of that anyways.

But he was aware I was in Japan, so it probably was just making it clear to any of his associates that we needed to be careful. That meant he was attending to strike, the main question was when, and with what.

Before I could ponder this more, there was a knock at the door. Knowing who it was, I braced myself preparing for the worst. I wasn't a touchy feely person, but she was.

I opened it to be attacked by the force of a 5'2 midget jumping on me and embracing me in a bear hug.

"Hi Zoë" I stated, sighing at her antics.

"LISA!" She quickly let go before dragging in a suitcase, it had to be the same seize of her. Knowing her it was full of computer equipment, and one change of clothes.

"Okay I'm here let's go!" as soon as she dragged her suitcase in she was dragging me out, and pulling me along, quickly out of the hotel and back into the same cab she had probably used to get from the airport to here.

"Can't this wait till later?" I mean she had only been in the country an hour at best.

"NO!"she said sharply and from there we when to what could only be described as her heaven on earth. Oddly enough the store was named the Super Potato. Having three floors entirely dedicated to games it was perfect for what Zoë was looking for.

I myself wasn't much of a gamer. Sure I played with her, and it was in fact that start of how I learned Japanese by being forced to learn the language when playing in only Japanese; but it wasn't something that I was drawn too.

Zoë on the other hand…..

"YOSH LETS DO THIS!"So that's how I left a midget loose on the public, with an almost unlimited amount of passion and cash to buy as many games as possible. Let's hope it's worth it.

3 hours and 28 minutes later

"Yatta! I can't until we get back! Let's pull an all nighter! By the way what do you think we should play first?"

After spending nearly ten grand, and when she was content with her selection of games, she was still continuing her rampage. By the time we got back to the hotel I figured it was time to remind her.

"What about out deal?" business was business, what else can I say.

Sigh "you're not fun Lisa"

"Now that's a lie, you like hacking nearly as much as you like gaming, maybe even more"

She smirked, the truly evil side of her coming out "Your right about that"

"So get started"

"Fine"

And we each started our perspective business.

It took her fourteen hours and seventeen minutes but she lived up to my expectations.

"Done!" she called.

I made my way over; she had covered half the room with chords and monitors, essentially creating a computer with the power of a super computer fit for the year 2013. She told me she would need the AC turned on to the max, even in the dead of the winter; she didn't want anything over heating. I complied, getting anything she needed, unless it pertained to video games.

I looked over she was in the main frame.

"Can you download the information, leave the message and then get out of there?"

"Don't want to linger Lisa? That's unlike you."

"Let's just say he has his own computer genius, which could possibly be better than you"

"BETTER THAN ME?" Zoë screamed putting her hands in the air before rapidly downloading. "I don't think so!"

She transferred the documents about the Kira case over to an external hard drive and then left the message I had wrote with an additional one of her own.

"_I am the best! DO YOU HEAR ME COMPUTER GENIUS PERSON?!"-Z :P_

She then promptly left; it had only taken her twenty four minutes to download about 200 gigabits of data.

"Do you feel better about yourself?"

"Yes much better"

"Okay then I'm going to work now"

"Bye"

And with that we parted our perspective ways.

November 18th 2013 4:56 pm

A few days past. Nothing had come from him but I knew at anytime he would make his next move. Until then Zoë was gaming to her heart's content and I was continuing my usual pattern with Hunt, after pouring through L's notes. The surgery was due to happen on the twenty-second of November. With that the team having organized a plan, and have conducted practice procedures it bits and pieces, they were currently about to start their final full out practice before they were to sleep a lot and start the actual surgery.

There wasn't much I could do during this time but observe and wait for any possible signs of an issue. It was amazing watching them all even in a practice room. This was some of the best and brightest in the world.

Even if they were amazing, they weren't gods, and after the first four hours Hunt needed coffee, but what he wanted was Starbucks. So that left me in the middle of Tokyo, waiting in the human traffic trying to Hunt his coffee. The worst part is I don't get paid for this kind of stuff, I muttered to myself. There again I was set for life, maybe that's my problem.

I was about to cross the street when the large television turned on with a message that caught my attention.

"My Name is Lind L Taylor, otherwise known as L"

So he had moved again, but not only that, he had decided to go public with the case. That was unlike him. There again this case was unlike the others, a person who kills with heart attacks.

I looked at the decoy. He looked probably what the normal person would guess a top detective to look like, groomed, mid life, in a suit. Normal people were so…..boring.

Taylor continued going on about the ICPO, and stating obvious facts.

"Kira what you're doing right now, is evil."

Well this is it; I guess we will see if this is real or if it's just a fabrication of the mind. If there was anything to make Kira want to kill, it would be that line.

I watched carefully looking around the person for any sign of a weapon, anything that could explain the death.

Ten seconds passed, nothing.

Twenty seconds passed, nothing.

Thirty seconds passed, nothing. Oh come on, where are you Kira?

Lind continued talking.

Thirty five, six, seven, eight, nine. Forty.

That when Taylor stopped speaking, he took a deep breath, before letting out a grunt; he was in pain. He leaned forward, his hands going to his crest, and gargles of pain escaped his lips, and he bent over farther. I looked around, no bullets, no signs of anything, just Taylor experiencing symptoms that could only be described as one thing, a heart attack.

He pushed up, taking a final strained breath before he died. Just like that with in fifty seconds of the original threat he was dead.

Kira was real. People can kill from heart attacks without being there themselves. How was this happening?

L would have taken my advice; this was only airing in Japan, possibly only airing in the Kanto region or better yet Tokyo. If that was the case Kira was 1 of 13 million, which was a lot better the 7 billion we started with.

Kira was young, Kira was more than likely male. That cut the population by half down to 7 million, taking about 10 percent of that and now you were down to 700,000. Taking two percent from that for IQ you had 14,000 and taking about another two percent from that for personality type and you are down to 280, roughly. That mean's Kira was more than likely 1 of 280 people in this city.

With that I smiled, it was only a matter of time.

The body was then moved by two agents just they had reached it the screen flickering before a single roman character L appeared.

"I had to test it out just in case" he was filtering his voice, but even still you could feel the satisfaction coming from it.

"Kira it seems you can kill people without being there in person, I wouldn't have believe it if I hadn't just witnessed it"

Proof meant everything, it meant this was real.

"Listen to me Kira, if you did indeed kill Lind L Taylor, the man you just saw die on television, I want to tell you he was an inmate who was scheduled to be executed today. That was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't be able to hear about it on TV, or on the internet. It doesn't seem that you have access to information about these types of criminal. But I assure you L is real, I do exist. Now, try to kill me."

You idiot, if you die I am not responsible for this. There again how would the killer suspect that he was L. Kira needed a name and a face, or at least that was L's information led to. L's face probably had only been seen by a few people, and fewer had probably seen his name. I didn't even know what it was; in fact the only one who probably did was Watari and L himself.

He continued to batter Kira on, and of course nothing had happened. The people surrounding me started to comment though, some cheering on L, others Kira, others saying the whole thing was insane.

"Well I guess there aren't some people you can't kill, you have given me a useful hint, Let me return the favor"

That's when he confirmed everything I had suggested, Kira was in Japan, his first kill was the hostage situation, and it was only an experiment.

"It won't be to long now before I will be able to sentence you to death. As you can image I am very interested in how you are able to commit this murders without being present but I don't mind having to wait a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you, lets meet again soon Kira."

The broadcast then promptly ended.

Well that was that. I proceeded to get the coffee; the mystery of how one murders with heart attacks could wait until after the surgery.

November 18th 2013 11:12 pm

After grabbing the coffee and watching the practice run I left heading back to the hotel and as expected Zoë was continuing to play her games.

I sat on the floor next to her, pulling out some coffee and apple tarts that I bought on the way back. With that I pulled out my laptop and checked my email. I had an email from an unidentified correspondent. I knew instantaneously who it was from.

"_You know there are easier ways of contacting me than hacking into my computer"-L_

I wrote my response "_Perhaps, but I think this way was not only more fun, but also more effective. You probably are not happy though that I have someone who can hack your system. Before you ask, I did not disclose any classified information." –E_

I sent the email and decided to humor Zoë to a round of the game of her choosing. She chose the latest Mario game. Afterwards I found a reply.

"_What is the depth of your interest in the Kira case? How much do you wish to participate? And what is your motive?" –L_

That paused me for a minute; he was proposing me joining him. Did I really care that much? The last few days I had been playing with it in my head, but was I simply interested in catching Kira, or simply the method of how Kira kills?

I contemplated for a bit before responding.

"_I am not sure. The only thing I know is that I want to find out how he kills with heart attacks, and if there is a reverse effect possible." –E_

I wasn't sure what I wanted. There again I think that was psychologically normal for most people under the age of thirty. And I wasn't going to be rash about the situation. Anyways I still was going to be helping Hunt until December, and then I still needed to apply to college if I was ever going to get my MD.

With that I decided that my next logical move was to figure out which college I wanted to go too. I had three locations I could go, Boston, Cambridge if Hunt decided to go there, or Tokyo regardless whatever Hunt decided the Kira case would be in Tokyo but there again was that what I wanted to do?

Okay now that was a stupid question if I wasn't interested then I would have never gotten myself involved in the first place.

My research from a few days ago showed me that the best school in the area was probably either Tokyo University or To-Oh, so as long as I could pass the entrance exam I should be fine. I did after all have an incredible résumé after ever thing I did with Hunt.

I looked at both Universities, both offered programs in English as well as Japanese, and both had programs for premed but To-oh had a special program that had an empathize on neurology and research.

Well that was a simple decision if I chose to attend school in Tokyo.

Boston obviously had Harvard which had an impeccable medical program, then there was MIT, but that didn't suit my needs as it did Zoë's. Then if I choose to go to England they only places there that I had any ties would be Cambridge if Hunt took his job there or Winchester.

There were colleges in both places I could apply for. With that being said there was five different options for schooling I could do, so I decided to apply for all of them.

It took a few hours to pull up everything from testing scores, to previous letters of recommendation from my high school years, to getting all my grades in order, as well as an admissions essay so all there was left was to get Hunt to write an updated letter.

Seeing that it was three in the morning I was about to call it quits when I noticed a new message.

"_Until you ask differently I will continue to periodically update you until then is there anything you can make out of this? Six new bodies were found. Before death they all exhibited bizarre behavior, any ideas?" - L_

Beneath the message were three pictures.

The first was of a pentagram, it seemed to have been drawn with blood, and had been dry for at least an hour by the time the photograph was taken. It was simple not intricate.

The second showed a body that was by a toilet, underneath was a caption about the victim's final moments. There had been accounts of the criminal escaping running into the bathroom locking the door and screaming, until two minutes later, when the door was knocked down and the criminal was found dead.

The third and final photograph showed a letter. It was written in Japanese, it was simple, and seemed meaningless. It stated the victim was afraid about Kira. It said nothing about the victims personal life.

All six victims were apparently Japanese therefore it made sense that the one in the third photograph could write in Japanese. As for the pentagram, what did that mean?

I quickly looked up pentagrams in Japanese folklore and religion, the only thing that it seemed to indicate was the Wu Xing or five elements. Was that a clue? If it wasn't a clue what could it be? A distraction? But if it was a distraction how did Kira manage to do that? Unless….

"_Has there been any proof that Kira can control in detail time of death or other circumstances about the death? My thoughts are that if so this could be an experiment, but if that's true then Kira would know this information would not be made public therefore the only way he could gain access to the information is by access to police records. I think the pentagon is probably useless unless you can think of some connection between the five Japanese elements to Kira. Personally I don't know enough about the culture to answer that. The reason I bring this up is I think it might be a distraction. Also were all of these victims killed by heart attacks?" –E_

A response came quickly.

"_Yes the last 48 victims before this were killed every hour on the hour from November the 14__th__ – 15__th__. It is possible your theory but what if he was suspecting this information to be made public? An experiment could fit as well as a distraction but that would only be possible if Kira had access to that information. Also have you taken a closer look at the letter? Yes, they were all heart attack victims"- L_

I have to say I hadn't thought of the possibility of the information being made public; I didn't seem like the kind of thing to happen. If that was the case it wouldn't help much. The point is though these killings probably were experimental if he had been killing the criminals one by one every hour on the hour. Also that would make it less likely it was a student, unless he was killing them off hour by hour randomly and could set it up a head of time. There again if he was doing that it would throw off the chances that he was a student. It was possible due to the fact the police would have just recently come up with that theory, in that case he is just advertising the idea that he has access to police information. Would that mean he was just over looking things or was he purposely doing things like this to lure in L. It is highly possible he holds an extreme grudge against L, seeing that he humiliated him, to the point he was willing to kill someone who looked seemingly innocent.

There again going back, if he was controlling all of the deaths accordingly, it would be possible experiment, so what does this say about the way he kills.

Well it could at least mean it wasn't a current naturally known way of murder that's for sure. Then also if he was experimenting does that mean he is still learning new things about the way he kills? If that's the case then it would have to be something out of the bounds of the excepted normal….. so does that something have a reverse effect? Also does that something have other bounties that we are unaware of, is there a possibility he can kill without a heart attack and if so what would that mean?

Currently there was no information suggesting of this but still if there was a way to kill differently than that would possibly be Kira's greatest weapon at the moment, he could kill inconspicuously without others suspecting anything.

I stopped myself for a second from that train of thought to get some coffee and ice cream before sitting down again and observing the letter that L wanted me to look at again.

"Lord have mercy"

A religious person? Still Lord was an interesting choice most natural born Japanese would have used Kami-sama.

"Do what I can, I'll either be killed or forgiven"

An odd way of wording it, there again convicts didn't need proper grammar.

"You know it, Killed by Kira I fear of this You"

Practically a signature from Kira himself.

"Know about him he is going to kill me please help"

The last sentence was lined up like the stanzaic structure in a poem not to fit the normal rules of speech but to appear a certain way on the page. I looked at the end no patterns or meanings but if you looked at the beginning it spelled out Lord do you know.

Lord do you know what?

That's when it clicked not Lord, L. It was directly from Kira after all and Lord really made no sense in the first place.

L do you know?

What was Kira trying to say to him?

I spent a while pondering before finally forming my thoughts into words.

"_You saw the message, but I don't know what he could be asking you. As for earlier I think it would be wise to check anyone who has access to the Japanese police information but specifically those who fit the criteria I stated earlier; if there was a match that could lead to only 1 or 2 individuals that would be a match. I also think that until it is determined how Kira kills different forms of killing should not be ruled out. If Kira can manipulate those before they die, couldn't he just as easily kill those in other ways other than a heart attack?"_

I continued writing stating a few more ideas I had come up with earlier than decided to head to bed, I needed some sleep unlike him. Before than though I added one last thought

"_If he was willing to kill a person who appeared to be a detective that means he wouldn't hesitate to kill you, be careful"- E_

And with that I promptly passed out.

November 19th 9:45 am

Due to my late night excursions I slept in later than normal, but there again I didn't really live on a set clock. It made sense seeing that I balanced life around Hunt, and Hunt was just as bad as I was with things like that.

The good news is the practice surgery was over and the next two and a half days were a break for all the people involved with the surgery until it actually began. In the mean time that gave me plenty of time to pester Hunt about a letter of recommendation, and to come up with some final decisions.

I decided I was going to head out now but just as I was about to walk out the door I heard Zoë ask "Where are you going?"

"To see Hunt-"

"No Lisa I mean where are you going after Hunt leaves?" she sat down at the table, and I joined her, this wasn't a simple conversation.

"I have a five month internship I was planning on attending, so I would be able to be free by April to go elsewhere."

That was right I had forgotten to ask what Zoë was planning to do, now I had felt bad.

"You saw the college applications?"

She nodded "yeah and good choices but I think personally you should stay here in Tokyo"

That surprised me I was sure she would want me to go back to Boston.

"I still don't know if Hunt is planning to transfer-"

She cut me off "It's not about Hunt it's about you, and I have noticed the way you have been interested the in Kira investigation, I think you should stay here and finish it out"

So I guess I really am an open book.

I smiled at her, I didn't even know that I had wanted her approval but there again she was my closest friend.

"I don't have to move here until March, where is your internship?"

"California"

She told be a bit about the program, it sounded perfect for Zoë and she would be able to work with software and hardware; designing top of the line products that ranged from systems to desktops. Not to mention she would be right in the middle of Los Angles.

That's when we agreed, I would stay in Tokyo, apply to college, and help with the Kira case, she would go to LA do her internship and then afterwards look at possible job opportunities here. She would also be working under her alias, so if I was still working on the case by the time she got back, she wouldn't have to keep changing names. I think it was more like her growing an attachment to the name, but there again I couldn't blame her, a new name means a distance form an unwanted family situation.

With that I left going back to my original goal of looking for Hunt. When I found him he was laying on the couch of his hotel room looking bored out of his mind.

"You get your first day off in months and you don't have anything to do?" I asked him sitting down in a chair across from him.

"Yeah yeah I get it midget, I need a life, there again how are you much better than me" he said giving me a side way glance.

"I'm staying in Tokyo" I told him.

"Going to apply to college like I told you midget?"

"To-oh and Tokyo University, if all goes well I will begin in March, in the mean time I need you to write me a letter of recommendation."

"Will do midget, both schools sound go, Dr. Fujikawa was a To-Oh graduate."

There was a pause of a second before he continued "I am taking the job in England, Tokyo is too crowded for me."

I nodded, even though it was highly irrational I somehow felt that that was going to happen.

There was another pause before he asked "So why Tokyo?"

I thought for a minute not sure how much I should tell him, honestly he didn't know much about my life before the time I entered his ward.

"I want to learn how one would kill with a heart attack and if there was a reverse affect"

"So that's still bugging you aye?"

"Yeah…. It's this sinking feeling I get,"

With that Hunt sat up and looked me dead in the eyes, he was being serious.

"Just be careful Lisa"

I nodded. This morning had been different from what I expected.

November 28th, 12:38 pm

It had been a long time but the surgery was finally over. Even though I wasn't physically able to participate I was ecstatic to watch. It had gone almost flawlessly and now there were two infants that were separated and as healthy as one could be after that type of surgery. There would still need to be a series of minor surgeries to help with physical things such as minor facial reconstruction, and then of course a lot of physical therapy but the babies would be overall fine, happy, and normal.

Hunt had been amazing, helping separate the heads, with no brain damage, and the fact that neither twin lost too much blood is amazing. It had been a painfully long operation but it had been worth watching it for every minute of the sixty- two hours and twenty eight minutes it took. To say the least even though I only watched and made coffee and food runs I was wiped having been up straight almost 72 hours was a lot even for me.

So that's why the last day had been me just sleeping, which was a rarity for me who normally barely got eight hours here or there; I guess it was just the hospital life, or maybe it was just me.

Anyways either way I back to my norm, and was getting steadily bored. Hunt had nothing for me, and in fact I only had a few more days of following him around before he would be heading back to Boston to pack up his apartment. Zoë was also leaving tomorrow to head to California seeing that her internship started the first. And seeing that the university wouldn't be starting to March and the final entrance exam wasn't until February. There really wasn't anything for me except for the Kira investigation, and my research.

There was a pro; Hunt had pulled some strings for me so in January and February I was going to be following Fujikawa around a few times a week, he stated I needed to learn more about the heart if I was going to figure out how Kira killed. I agreed with him.

I had shot off some ideas with him about the heart attacks, and we had brainstormed on his day off, but either way it still was an unknown. Hunt had brought up a valuable point.

"One thing you can do is find a way to prevent the heart attack, or help the person experiencing the heart attack. Maybe if you work backwards you can find your answer?"

So that had left me to muse a bit.

Oddly enough instead of thinking of ways to solve the heart attack issue another thought was bugging me, the hotel thing.

It wasn't like it was a bad place or anything, in fact it was probably one of the better hotels in the area but somehow it seemed odd staying here by myself to study in. I wanted an apartment or at least someone to stay with during the possible years I would be here to study. For whatever reason it didn't seem appealing to stay alone in this hotel room.

So with that I decided to go apartment hunting. I knew it was an odd sensation for me seeing that I had been moving around nonstop not really having a place to call home for my whole life but I decided I wanted a space of my own.

Tokyo had higher property values than most places and was in fact one of the most expensive cities worldwide to live in. A nice seized 1 bed room apartment with a decent location (for me that was pretty much the dead middle of the triangle To-oh, the hospital, and the police station made) was looking at 1 million yen or 10,000 US dollars a month. Nothing I couldn't pay but more than most people could.

Besides for location and security I really didn't care what other amenities it came with I really just wanted to make sure all the bills came in one packet so I didn't have to waste time. Unfortunately for me I did end up wasting a lot of time.

It turns out the people who run apartment housing are probably more annoying than your drug patients that deny they do drugs even thought the screen test says they did. Here is what I am talking about.

I called the number to Kyoshi Rentals and an employee known as Sayuri answered.

"Hello my name is Sayuri how can I help you today?"

"Hi my name is Lisa"

"Lisa are you an American?" Why did that matter?

"Yes, I am calling to se-"

"That's wonderful! I love Americans! Where in America? Have you ever been to New York?" I didn't like this.

"Boston, yes but wh-"

"I LOVE NEW YORK! I have a friend who lives over there and let me tell you" The employee was rambling. After a few minutes I couldn't take it anymore

"Um the apartment?"

"Oh yes we have room's available to move in to by the first of the month which luckily for you is only a few days away! I am so excited about December starting. I might be Shinto but I love Christmas!"

I tried to stop her "Um, what are you pieces? And do you have packages available?"

"I love wrapping presents too! With the color foil and the cute little item!"

"But what does that have to do with apartments?"

"It has everything to do with apartments! We of course decorate to our very best for the holidays-"

At that point I hung up.

This pattern continued each person was a bit different than the others. Some just read what was available on their web site word for word. Some requested all of this contact information for they would tell my anything and others would just ask to call back another time. All of them were extremely unprofessional, I couldn't believe it.

Finally I tried calling the last place on my list that fit what I was looking for Sakura Towers Apartment's.

"Hi how may I help you" asked the employee. Here it goes.

"Hi I am calling to ask a few questions?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Do you have apartments available?"

"Yes we do, our building is brand new so we still have many openings available"

Wow a straight answer

"Can you packet my rent with my electricity, water, and wifi bills?"

"Yes we can for that we will require a 1000 yen bonus"

"That's fine, how is the security system?"

"State of the art, and has been tested multiple times by professionals, there are cameras all over the building outside and in the halls, and to enter your room requires a finger print, retinal scan, and pass code."

Finally, Finally I had done it.

"How soon can I move it?"

"Don't you want to know our rates?"

"Money isn't an issue, what is earliest I can move in?"

"Tomorrow if you want"

"Done, now where do I deposit the money?"

"Don't you want to pick out a room"

I thought about this for a minute

"Okay could I take a tour later today?"

"Its nine o'clock at night ma'am wouldn't you like to wait to see it in day light?"

I looked at the clock, she was right. Had I really spent all that time wasted?

"How about tomorrow morning at seven?"

"Seven sounds perfect"

"I will see you then?"

That's right she hadn't asked a name yet.

"Lisa"

"I will see you tomorrow than Lisa, I am Yui"

"Then I will see you tomorrow bye Yui"

"Ja na" and then she hung up.

That was a beautiful experience.

"Hey Zoë what time are you going to leave tomorrow?"

Zoë paused her game for a second before answering "ten in the morning, why? What's up?"

"Want to go apartment touring with me tomorrow morning at seven?"

"You're getting a place!"

"That's the plan."

"Then I better pack tonight!"

November 29th 6:59 am

We had just arrived at Sakura Tower's. Zoë and I had checked out and had everything packed and had mailed her games off to California. Hunt was heading back to the states on the second so he would send my books, and remaining items here.

When we pulled up we received an amazing view of two tall matching towers, gleaming sliver, they each had to have 50 stories to them.

"You had better taste than I thought Lisa" Zoë stated.

"Thanks" I muttered, just because I was … busy with other things didn't mean that I didn't have taste.

"Are you Lisa?" A Japanese woman walked up to us.

"Yui?" the woman nodded and with that she began our tour.

It lasted 30 minutes, she first took us to the lobby, and then to some of the amenities like pools, and tennis courts; then finally she asked about size and price.

"I know you said money wasn't an issue but what price range did you have in mind?"

"How is a million yen a month?"I asked, that was the average I saw online.

"That could get you one of our nicer two bedroom apartments how does 2,000 sq feet sound?"

"Great"

"Do you have a preference which tower you have? Each has very different views, one of the harbor, the other of the park, and city scape."

"It doesn't really matt-"

"She will take the water view" Zoë interjected "and one of the higher floors."

"Right this way then please"

Yui had led us to the twenty eight floor room 28-08. "Right this way please."

The room its self was nice. It was full furnished which was good because I didn't own any furniture. It had dark wooden floors, and off white walls. I only knew a bit about architecture but I knew it was obviously a contemporary minimalist style. There were five rooms. The first was a large living room kitchen area with glass overlooking the Minato bay. The others were a set of bedrooms, with a shared bath in the middle. The final room was a study, equipped with empty book cases and a large television.

"I'll take it"

Yui then magically pulled paper work out of nowhere "would you please sign in these three lines, and then provide contact information, as well as wiring information? Finally you will need to sign this contract on our polices"

I signed the papers before Yui pulled out a laptop and verified the information. Finally she turned around handing me a key.

"Thank you for choosing Sakura Towers, I hope you will enjoy you time here with us."

I nodded "thank you". With that she left promising to check up in a few days to make sure everything was going well.

I looked around putting my duffel bag on my bed. I had finally found a place to call my own.

Five Hours later

It had only taken thirty minutes to hang up all of my clothes and plug my computer into the desk area. Besides for that and putting my work bag by the desk the only other things I had were my iPod and medical kit. I decided to also put my medical kit by my desk and let my iPod charge. Afterwards Zoë and I played one final game.

"Bye Lisa! I will make sure to visit for Christmas okay?"

I nodded, Zoë and to an extent Hunt were the only people that were even close to family. The only other place that might be up there was the people in Winchester but I haven't seen them in a few years. "Bye Zoë take care." We gave each other a hug and then she left.

After she left I decided to start up my research again. I hadn't worked on it much over the last week, and unfortunately Kira had still continued to kill people, and people were still dying with heart failure.

I spent a few hours on that. I hadn't made much progress but I did come up with an idea based on what Hunt said. If I couldn't find out how Kira killed at the moment, then maybe I could at least find a way to help any victim survive an attack. The biggest issue was the way the heart attack occurred. The idea of a valve combusting didn't sit well with me, I had emailed Fujikawa earlier today and he had confirmed at the other bodies were a match.

The other issue is that doctors had a hard enough time saving the lives with those with other types of heart attacks that should have been easier to treat, then how would you save the lives with one with a considerably worst condition.

It was really a circle of issues, one thing lead to another all looping back to the fact that Kira kills in a seemingly impossible way.

That's when it hit me was there any way to prove that Kira was a single entity. I mean sure I had made a profile for a possible single killer, and I would like to think I was correct but what if it was a group?

I decided to ask L. After all he was heading the investigation. He responded within an hour.

"_I do believe it is a single entity, the reasoning for this is due to the rash childish reaction that Kira had made during the broadcast. Also there is a new message from Kira, here is a picture"- L_

I looked down it was another letter this one said 'Gods of death'.

L do you know gods of death?

"_Could this be a way of Kira stating something about his ability to kill? Or perhaps it was something to do about his mental state? Is Kira referring to the concept of he himself being a god of death?"- E _

"_Perhaps, whatever the reason thought it's all_ _speculative."- L _

"_Any potential suspects? Do any of the people with access to police information fit the profile I created? Do any fit your profile?"-E_

"_Yes two"-L _

I frowned,

"_Would you care to divulge this information?"- E_

"_Yes but it has to be in person"-L _

So that's what he wanted. He wanted to meet me in person. I thought for a moment what could his reasoning be? Did he want a more secure contact method? No if he didn't think this way was safe he wouldn't bother in the first place.

Did he want me to officially join the task force? Was he luring me there so I would be forced into some situation where I would have to consent to fully joining not just being an odd consultant on the side lines? This was a high probability.

The only other thing I could think of was him being nice enough to invite me so I could have some of Wammy's cake, he was aware I was extremely fond of it. The chances of that happening though were minuscule to none.

"_Ok, when and where?"- E_

"_December 8__th__ ten in the morning at the Izumi Hotel, there will be cake"-L_

Omake

The broadcast then promptly ended; well that was that. I proceeded to get the coffee; the mystery of the ability to murder with heart attacks could wait until after the surgery.

I took a few steps forward before I felt a shiver up my spine. I looked around not seeing anything strange. Right as I was about to start walking again I heard yelling from two separate people "I AM JUSTICE!"

Well aren't they full of themselves? I continued walking trying to put distance between me and the creepy voices.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I do not own Death Note or anything else that may or may not be reference in this story. You could say that Lisa, Hunt, and Zoë are mine so I will take them.

Happy Pi Day readers!

Thanks to all the people who have so far who have reviewed followed or favorite this story it means a lot.

Also apologizing in advance for grammar and spelling issues my beta is as busy as me so until life calms down for both of us there isn't enough time to accurately edit all of this, so thank you for your patience.

Now as it is the 14th of the month I can proudly present

The Particular's of Perpetual Boredom

Prologue III

After I had finished the cake, the teen decided that we should talk to someone named Wammy. Since I didn't know what the teen's name was I decided to go with L until he told me differently. But if he was indeed the great L he did seem to over look one important fact, I could barely walk.

"So L are you sure this was the best idea?" He was half supporting me as we slowly made it down an outdoor walk way.

"My name is not L" he said blandly as we pushed forward.

"Oh then what should I call you?" I asked, I sounded a bit shakily; damn I didn't like being this out of breath.

"How about I give you a name when you give me one?" Oh I see.

I debated for a minute. I had been disowned so I could go with a new name. At the same time I did like my birth name and I was probably going to die so what was the point of changing it anyways?

"Emma, my name is, or well was, Emma Elizabeth Blackwell."

He paused for a second "Blackwell? As in the ambassador from America Blackwell?"

I nodded "Yes that's the one. My parents were the famous duo, oil company CEO and the ambassador to England, one of America older elite family, Blackwell and Umholtz."

After a silent pause he spoke "I wasn't aware they had a child."

"Most aren't" We moved a bit more before I continued "I was an accident. My parents were married because of me and neither were very happy about it. Because of that most of my life has been nannies and boarding schools."

"Then wait why did they disown you? If you weren't there then what was the incentive?"

"I was too smart for my own good"

He gave me a look telling me to continue. Part of me was confused as to why I was just telling all of this to a random stranger but it was making me oddly enough feel a bit better about myself.

"I graduated elementary school at age six, middle school at eight, and high school at age ten. They didn't know what to do with me. They tried to bring me home for a year or two to raise me as an heir but apparently I didn't fit the model of a child they wanted so they sent me to get my associates. Once I was ten I learned not to care anymore but even though I kept myself distanced from them I was still what each of them liked to take their anger out on. So when they found out I had cancer they kicked me out. Apparently I was too broken or whatever. Personally I don't quite get it myself but it happened."

He stopped and I looked over to see why. He was staring at me. His dark eyes showed that he was thinking a mile per minute. He stayed like this for a while before simply stating "I'm sorry".

I didn't know what to say to that so instead I changed the subject "So I gave you my name what is yours?"

"My full name is classified"

I rolled my eyes, was this going to become a habit?

"But I suppose you can call me L"

I stopped for a moment before looking over his way. Was he really serious?

Sigh "You're unbelievable, you just wanted my name didn't you?"

"Yes" Well at least he could be honest at times.

"So L is that short for something?"

"Maybe"

"Isn't that response a little ambiguous?"

"It was suppose to be"

We walked a bit farther before I decided to start up conversation again.

"So you said this is an orphanage, does that mean that you are an orphan?"

"Why would that interest you?"

I thought for a moment he had a valid point why would his past interest me? I had just met him a few minutes ago, and I was probably going to die in two months so telling me really wouldn't matter in a few more weeks really. Even still I felt the urge to ask. Maybe it was because I had pretty much given him the short version of my life story. I think I could have also been the interesting feeling he gave off.

"I think you are an interesting person. Not to mention it is only fair after all. I tell you my past and my name but you can't tell me anything?"

"I gave you cake, told you where you are, have given you enough information to let you at least assume that I am the famous detective known as L, and am helping you walk, that's nothing?

"Touché"

We made it a few more steps before he said "I don't know who my parents are."

So he was an orphan. I wonder what that must be like. I kept silent hoping he would continue.

"I do know that I came here when I was five, before that its vague memories that truly don't make a lot of sense. Wammy, the head of the orphanage doesn't truly know himself."

It was my turn "I'm sorry"

We spent the last minute of our walk in silence making it back indoors of another building and into some kind of study. There he helped me sit into an armchair before disappearing into another room and pulling back out an old man.

He was tall, at least seventy, and had glasses and a white mustache. Even thought he was older you could tell he was still in top physical shape, you could also tell he was mentally sharp. Part of this could have been the fact that at the moment he was seizing me up just as much as I was him.

There was a pregnant pause before he said "So it seems like our guest is doing better than before"

That's when I realized I had passed out, so one of them had probably been the one to take me in, and give me a place to rest.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, Mr. Wammy"

"It was no problem at all. If you had anyone to thank, it's him he was the one to find you. So tell me, what has he told you so far?"

"I know he is L if that is what you are asking?"

Mr. Wammy nodded before giving L a look which was hard to decipher.

They then excused themselves for a few minutes. I was pretty sure L was telling him everything that had happened. I couldn't blame them. If they were telling the truth and I was pretty sure they were then of course they would want to be keeping this a secret. Telling disowned, cancer ridden girls, that randomly appear passed out on their front gate probably wasn't the best policy for keeping secrets.

So I waited patiently for them to return. When they did come back there was no expression on either's face that told me anything. I was preparing for the worst, which in my mind was probably being kicked out.

They sat down in the chairs across from me, both looking neutral. Wammy was the first to speak "Emma how would you like it if you took an exam for us?"

An exam? At first I was confused and then it hit me, he did say this was an orphanage for geniuses, and technically I was an orphan now.

"Why do you want a girl with cancer joining your orphanage? The main point is to create detectives right? Wouldn't it be better to have healthy people working under you? Anyways any time or money put into me might be all for not if I die in a few weeks or months."

"We are banking on the fact of your survival"

I looked at them, they were serious. They thought I had a chance to live? That could only mean one thing; they had connections to a doctor who probably was one of the best of the best.

So the question as to take their test or not all came down to whether or nor I wanted to be kicked out back on the street where I would die, or stay here and hopefully survive. Even if I do die I had nothing better to do with my time.

"How do you know I'm not some kind of spy or something?"

"I'm excellent with computers. It only took a few minutes to look up your personal history to confirm it was true. Not to mention the IQ on your record was rather remarkable Emma. I think you would be a wonderful asset to the house."

Damn he cuts straight to point, no bullshit, I like it. To think someone could hack into one of my parents computers so fast tough is extremely impressive.

"Okay I will take your test"

"Excellent"

"On one condition"

They both seemed slightly surprised; I wasn't really in a place to demand anything but I had to give it a try.

"I want the recipe for that cake."

This time I was the surprised one as Wammy burst out laughing.

"It would seem L that you might have found someone who loves sweets as much as you do"

"I doubt that" he muttered to himself.

"So that's a yes?"I asked.

"Yes" Wammy said.

…

The first two tests were a Stanford Bennet Intelligence Quota Examination, the second a Myer Briggs personality type. I had taken both before so the only thing that had changed is apparently my IQ was raised twenty points since I was ten.

They then gave me several subject tests, to see how far my knowledge was in various subjects. The asked what languages I spoke, so some of the exams where in various languages. I did however request the biology exam was either in English, French, or German because I wasn't as adapt to the vocabulary as in other languages.

Then after words there was a psychical examination. First it was just me in a room with a doctor, getting height, body weight, etc. They then did an MRI, CAT scan, EGG, blood work and various other testing of that sort. Afterword's they wanted to test my ability to run, I told them that it wasn't happening due to the cold I had. Not to mention the fact that I could barely walk much less run. So after wards they took me back to the study were I was given my final test.

As soon as I walked into the room I could tell it was a verbal test. There were no paper or pencils instead it was just Wammy sitting across from me on a couch. In front of him was a table with a mountain of sweets, good I was famished, not to mention I had been testing for the last thirteen hours non-stop. L had helped me sit down and then took a seat next to me grabbing some cake. I reached out for some apple tarts, and coffee. Drinking a whole two cups before looking up at Wammy; I was ready for the exam to begin.

Wammy nodded and then he started.

"What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three in the evening?"

"A human, this riddle originated from the play Oedipus Rex, and was asked by the Sphinix-"

Apparently the origin of the riddle wasn't important because Wammy had already moved on.

"Only under pressure is the way I work, and by myself is the way I hurt, what am I?"

"A diamond"

"You have eight queen pieces on a chest board you must place all of them so they cannot attack each other please arrange them."

Let's see queens can move any number of spaces and can move vertically, horizontally, or diagonally; but to move diagonally they have to be on their specified color, so…

I spend a minute moving around and double checking them before nodding. I had then gained approval and it was on to the net question.

There were a few more riddles each getting progressively harder than the last. Then after that there were a few mazes I had to navigate through.

Finally he handed me a piece of paper on it was a bunch of what seemed to be nonsense. My first thought is that it was probably a Cryptogram, seeing that there were no obvious messages or clues standing out. If that was the case then what was the cipher for it.

I decided to play around with a pencil for a minute flipping the alphabet backwards, inverting letter, etc, nothing turned out right. Then I wondered if it could be a polyalphabetic cipher. What if it was a Vigenére cipher? They were consistently the most well known. If that was the case I would have to first figure which Caesar cipher's were used.

Basically a Caesar cipher shift the letters over, then if you layered multiple on top of each other you get the Vignére cipher. Of course this can be done any multiple amount of times and be very time consuming. Depending on the different shifts used you could create a tabula recta. So what I really needed to decode this is the key word. Seeing that the test was probably set up so I could succeed I decided the word would probably have to be on the piece of paper.

First I flipped the paper on the back to double check that there was no words, it was blank except for a little symbol it was a circle with a slash through it. Well that made it too easy. The symbol was the one used by the iconic zodiac killer, who killed people back in the 1960's in the California era. No one knows where he is, or who he was, but he defiantly was crazy. To say things like I enjoy killing people and that in the next world that they would be my slaves, that's just creepy. I wonder what his psychological disorder really was?

Anyways back to point I used Zodiac making the chart and from there it just took a few minutes to write it all out and decipher it. Finally the message came out.

"Listen meet me at the warehouse by holly street on the fifteenth at ten pm. I don't want to be found out by the cops, let's follow his steps. So let's grab another girl before ditching and heading elsewhere. Then we can have your buddy Dave mail the letter. Bring the weapon."

I turned it to them, explained my logical to decoding it, then stated "so if I assumed the message was real, it would seem that we have a Zodiac killer impersonator, and if that's the case then you could set up people at any warehouses on holly street in the area murders had happened before. As for suspects if you had any before you could look for connections to a Dave, finally the weapon is probably not a gun seeing that it wouldn't have fit with the person they are impersonating. Also if there was more information from the crime scenes of pervious killings, or any letters sent to the press, which too could lead to some more answers. So then I guess the first question I would ask if this was real, was where you got it in the first place?"

Instead of a direct answer Wammy instead pulled his watch up "twenty-six minutes and seventeen seconds, I have to say good work Ms. Emma, most of the children here given that take at least an hour, and the detectives working on it took a week."

L nodded in agreement.

Before I could speak again Wammy stated "That was the final question. The good news is that besides for the fact that the blood work isn't back yet, and that we are aware of the tumors in your head; we can still accept you into the house under one last examination. You passed all of the written exams, and showed extensive knowledge in multiple fields. Also we have created a profile and can confirm that you are in fact not at risk for going mentally insane or becoming a murderer.

"Wonderful" I muttered.

"With that being said here is the plan Emma. By the way is it okay if I call you that?"

I thought for a moment before nodding,

"Well then, we have a neurologist who is willing to take you on. So what we are going to do is it. You are going to accompany L on a case. Also long as you prove satisfactory, which I don't see being an issue, you will be accepted as a official resident of the house. From there I wish for you to contact your parents to make sure all ties are completely cut off. You will then at that point be awarded a title and be able to do whatever you please, as long as you agree to constant monthly check ups. Even though our first goal is to make successors for L, we do not require children here to engage in detective work if that is not what they wish to do. However we do require for everyone to be productive members of society. So do I make myself clear Emma? And do you except the terms?"

That wasn't bad at all. Not to mention solving a case might be interesting, that and seeing how one of the best detectives in the world works up close.

"Yes, thank you very much Mr. Wammy"

"No problem my dear, its children like you which is why I started this place to began with"

Still I was thankful I had maybe finally found a place in the world.

...

After the testing I was dead tired it had been a long day and I was still fighting some kind of cold. So with that L helped me straight away to a room. It was different than the one I had awoken in previously. I didn't recognize much else except for the bed as I passed out as soon as my head had hit the pillow.

The next time I had awoken it looked to be early morning. Some light had been streaming in the window but not enough to sting, it probably wasn't even seven yet. I had still felt relatively dizzy, but I was able to sit up a bit.

The bed I was in had blue sheets, the walls were an off white, and the furniture was made of a dark wood. There were blue curtains by the window, and a book case full of books in all shapes in sizes. In the corner though from my angle I couldn't see anything, at first I thought it was empty but then as I was able to sit up a little more I noticed that L was sitting in there in a crouched position that he had taken the other day, and it seemed that he was doing some kind of work on a computer.

I forced myself to move a bit more before stating "Good Morning"

There wasn't a reply straight away, I could tell he was dead set in his work and simple conversation could wait until later.

So I waited and watched. It was interesting. He never moved except for his hands, and I am assuming his eyes. You could tell he was deep in thought when his hands reached up to his face.

His mannerisms were extremely different from what I had seen before, but they fascinated me. He seemed happy, and free to be himself. I admired that.

I probably waited thirty minutes before he finally sighed turning off his computer and standing up before facing me and stated "Good morning".

"How long was I out for?"

"Twenty-eight hours"

Sigh "I think I am getting into a bad habit. So what are you up to?"

"I just finished a case, so I was just sending in the final report now. Unfortunately that was the case Wammy and I had planned for you to help me with, but it was urgent to finish it immediately. Therefore there might be a bit of a wait until another local case occurs."

"I'm sorry" I was I had no intention of sleeping as long as I had.

"It's no trouble at all. You probably wouldn't have been much help anyways. You had a high fever all of yesterday anyways"

That's when it hit me I was in a room, that could quite possibly be his own, and he was probably here watching over my condition.

"Thank you for everything"

He didn't know what to say to that, or he simply understood because he nodded in response. There was a pause, then a knocking at the door and Wammy walked in carrying what looked like to be a tray of chocolate chip pancakes, with chocolate milk, tea, and fruit.

He placed it on the night stand next to the bed before starting to serve us.

"Thanks Wammy" L and I stated together as we started eating.

We sat in silence again until Wammy broke it "You two need to go and do something until a case shows up. I will take nothing less than leaving the house for a few hours. Its seven now, so by eight have something planned and be out the door. Do you understand?"

I nodded, but L looked perturbed by the statement, it was probably not the norm here then. Instead of commenting I stayed silent until Wammy left and decided to wait to see what L had to say.

He didn't say anything for a while so we finished our food in silence until he broke it by saying "I have never been to a concert before."

"Same here" it was never really an option for me. So it seemed we had something in common, a lack of what was considered a normal social life.

"Would you like to go to one?" he asked it cautiously, I could tell he was new to the situation, there again so was l.

"Sure" I responded.

At first I wasn't sure why Wammy wanted us out of the Orphanage later I realized it was for L's benefit just as much as it was for mine.

Chapter III

December 8th, 2013 6:32 am

I was pressed against the glass, a pipe to my neck constricting my breathing, and a man in front of me pressing it up against me. I was trapped.

I thrashed around wildly trying to free myself with no success. The more primitive instincts kicking in, adrenalin rushing. What I needed was to get away.

However before I could do anything a hand started reaching towards the button of my jeans. I struggled more, fear filled my mind I was not calm.  
I continued to thrash around more, but somehow I had this feeling that I wasn't going to get out of it. I was about to be raped.

The assailant then pulled down the zipper to my pants and started to slowly pull them down, another one of the members started to put his hand up my shirt.

I started screaming, crying, doing anything to get out of this. I didn't want this to happen. I don't think I could mentally survive this.

They then pulled off my coat. This can't be happening I thought searching madly for a way out. Just as they were right about to pull my shirt off though there was a loud crashing noise. Then a bright light of a car in my face, I closed my eyes and said a final thought before bracing myself for the impact.

Nothing came instead I felt the pressure of the pipe removed and the hands around me disappear. I was alone. I quickly zipped up my pants and slid on my jacket. Looking around in to the dark parking lot it was completely empty no car, no people, nothing.

I then proceeded to turn around slowly to the glass behind me. In its reflection showed me covered and dripping in blood. I didn't scream but I was scared. What was happening?

From there I was sent back into the hospital bed in Boston. I looked at the band around my arm it was right around the time I was about to go under for my most dangerous operation.

But before I could do anything I felt a sudden pain exploding from around my heart. It took me a minute to process what was happening before I started screaming.

It had happened again and I wasn't handling it very well. I had told myself I had been okay with dying, and even when I faced death a few times I wasn't feeling like this so why was this fear coming back?

I had woken up an hour ago screaming at the top of my lungs from a nightmare. It first I couldn't remember what it was exactly about but after a few minutes it had started to come back to me. It was the same dream I had been having ever since Hunt and Zoë had left.

Honestly I couldn't understand why my mind was conjuring these disturbing images, but it has been a constant addition to every time I fell asleep.

My first reaction was just to avoid sleeping. Maybe it was irrational but I didn't care. A few days into that I almost walked into a car when trying to get home from the hospital, so I then found out that it was a very bad idea. So for the last few days I have managed to get about five hours last night it was only two.

So instead of talking to a psychologist about it, I had been toughing it out. Normally after a few minutes the mass fear that ran thought me at the prospect disappeared, and I would then continue on with my day to day actives until having to go to sleep again.

As for what my day to day activities consisted of was a mixture of research and reading the latest in cardiovascular knowledge and theories. Then I would still have Hunt send me everything for me to proof read. After that Zoë would normally call once every few days, and I also had helped Fujikawa on a few dissections of some of the prisoners killed by Kira.

With this I had kept myself occupied, but still at night I would be haunted over and over again by disturbing images. All I could think of doing was getting over them, but I just didn't quite know how.

So after allowing myself to calm down again I slowly got up out of bed and made my way to the shower. I spent more time that normal in the water, but it felt nice having the hot water across my body.

After my shower I got dressed in my normal attire but with an extra layer and mittens because it was forty degrees outside. When getting dressed I watched the news for a bit. A few more deaths added to Kira's kill list since last night. Today was a Saturday so there should be more than normal, due to the killer having extra time. I was worried; the actions of the killer were going between the time frame of that of a student's and that of a jobless person. With that I was afraid that maybe the killer was trying to somehow lure L in.

He obviously had some kind of grudge against him due to the messages he sent L.

"L do you know that gods of death love apples?"

What was that suppose to mean? Besides for the possible derivative of Kira's power could it also be that he was just playing with L. If that was the case then I was more convinced that was what Kira was planning. He couldn't find L at the moment due to the fact L hadn't died in that audio broadcast. That also confirmed that it wasn't some kind of wrathful god, Kira was a human, and Kira was childish and hated losing.

That's why he was dragging L in and the worst part about that is how risky the situation was. If Kira was completely level headed he wouldn't have killed Lind L. Taylor that day. Kira was unpredictable to an extent and that's what made him dangerous. A moment of rash thinking could get him caught but it might get someone dead.

On another note apples normally symbolized knowledge, immortality, temptation, and the fall of man. L do you know that gods of death love apples? L do you know gods of death love knowledge? Or maybe immortality? Or better yet the fall of man?

Maybe I was reading too far into it but the idea had been circulating my head. This provided me with another small possibly meaningless hint; Kira could have knowledge of the bible.

I needed to stop this for a minute so I could get some breakfast. I grabbed an apple tart and some coffee eating quickly before grabbing my belongings and heading to the hospital.

I wasn't going to be there long today but I had already started working for Fujikawa, proof reading his current work, and reading some of his past cases and research notes.

I dropped my work off for him and watched a bit of a heart transplant surgery until I had to go to meet L.

To be honest I was curious what the exact reason he wanted to meet me in person.

Was it really to join the task force?

Possibly but he could probably just ask it thought email.

There again maybe he was afraid that I would have rejected that.

Knowing me that was a high probability, so it probably was a wiser choice wanting to ask me in person, then why make me wait a week?

He was probably hotel hopping and wanted to be in a particular place so for whatever reason Kira was watching it wouldn't seem to out of the normal.

Paranoid as ever. Too bad he couldn't be more paranoid when asking Kira to kill him. Sigh, if he died now where would that but my research! Not to mention I would lose another friend, and the world would lose its finest detective.

But he did have a point, after all the chance of him dying because of that was only 1 percent.

I reached L's hotel at exactly four minutes before ten. He was on the eighteen floor, so after a elevator ride, and making my way down a relatively long hallway I reached the door precisely at 10:00.

Instead of knocking or anything else that would be considered a proper form of announcement I just walked in. The door was unlocked, as expected.

I opened it taking in the nice foyer of his penthouse suite. Marble tiles, crown molding and overall a typical five-star suite. There were three separate directions one probably leading to a bed room, another to a living area, and the other was probably another bed room. I decided to go straight ahead. As predicted it was the main living area.

The first thing I noticed is that there was no one there. Sure there was the mountain of sweets piled on top of the coffee table which told me I was in the right place but besides for that there were no other signs of either of their existence.

There was something wrong about this.

I decided to slowly make my way across to the kitchen. It was dark, but had nice granite counter tops and maple cabinets. There again was no one around but that's when I eyed the refrigerator. It took much inter strength to resist the urge to go straight in and look for Wammy's cake but instead I pressed onward decided to circle back into the living area before trying the other rooms in the suite.

The suite had one hall way on its right side. It held four rooms one leading to a bath room and three bedrooms. All were devoid of people and personal belongs except for one which held what looked to be Wammy's clothes.

I then when to the left side of the suite, there was a shorter hallway here, with two doors. One lead to another bedroom, it was bigger than the others and empty. There was a door to it that led to what was probably the master bathroom, and in the bathroom there was another door leading to what was probably the master bedroom; an odd design to the builder's part.

I walked in to the room, it was dark. The window had blackout curtains and the only light that seemed to be coming in the room was from a computer on the floor.

It was a laptop with the L insignia as the background. Looking closer I noticed the only thing open was a tab with his email. The email I had sent last night confirming the coordinates of his location up open. I had sent that around four in the morning. So he probably hadn't worked since then meaning the only place he could be…

I stood up and made my way over to the bed side and sure enough there he was fast asleep.

Medically I knew it was bad what we did to our bodies, not getting enough REM sleep, but however bad I was he was three times as worst. He must have been exhausted to be sleep for probably six hours and not have woken up.

I leaned in a little closer. He looked similar to the last time I saw him, just as pale, the same hair, and the same face. A few years made him look a bit older has his face seemed harder. Also he hadn't shaved in a day or two so he had some facial hair. Besides for that he still looked the same, and I was glad. Somehow the idea of him looking different perturbed me, probably because it would have reminded me all of the time I missed due to cancer.

I was about to pull back when I felt a hand grab around my waist and push me down forcefully. I froze up getting images about the vivid nightmares I had been having, but I had enough sense in my not to scream. Instead I took in my surrounding and remembered where I was, and with that I realized what was going on.

All of this had happened in the time frame of three milliseconds, by that point I had realized what had happened just as soon as he had.

He had me pinned down on the bed his hands holding down my wrists, his face hovering over mine by a few inches. He slowly blinked a few times, his dark eyes analyzing me, his face moving from the defensive to a more normal position.

"Emma?" He asked. It had been a few years and it was dark, so I guess I could understand his questioning with him still being groggy.

"L" I stated confirming his statement.

We stayed like this for a few seconds before he broke the silence "You know Emma I missed you over the last few years"

That was straight forth.

"But I'm not sure if now is the time for this and all" There was a gleam in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I was lost, which wasn't normal. There again I had only received two hours of sleep last night. And pretty much had a sleep deprived week in general.

"I mean with the investigation going on, pro-creation might not be the best form of an extracurricular activity."

That's what I realized what he was implicating.

"What a warm welcome, first you jump me, now you're being a pervert, what else is part of your plan?"

"How about some cake?"

Fine, I thought, but I was going to get back at him.

"Fine, but I get the bigger slice"

"Even"

"I get the chocolate piece"

"How did you know it was chocolate?"

"You owe me"

"Don't you owe me?" I gave him a look.

"Fine, you get the chocolate piece" he resented.

With that he got off from me, offering me a hand up.

Even though I was slightly annoyed that he got me, I took it, looking forward to some of Wammy's cake.

From there we made our way into the kitchen. It was still dark, but neither one of us felt the need to turn the lights on. Making out way to the refrigerator L pulled out a white box.

"By the way where is Wammy?" It wasn't the norm for him to not to be around close by.

"With the task force, he is acting as a messenger between me and them."

That made sense.

He grabbed two forks and then led me to the main living area. He sat down on the couch in his normal crouch before putting the cake box down and serving the cake. I grabbed my bag I had left in the bed room and joined him.

He had opened the box an inside was a chocolate cake, with icing, and chocolate chunks on top, with a flower made of chocolate in the middle.

He sliced me a piece and then served himself before putting the flower on mine.

I smiled a bit and licked the frosting off the chocolate flower, I was glad he had kept his word.

"You first" I had expected this.

I pulled out the file from my bag about the autopsies handing him it, before I started explaining.

"I have been doing research as you know with Doctor Fujikawa on the autopsies of Kira victims."

He nodded wanting me to continue.

"Though this I was able to ascertain it was always in the right coronary artery where the combustion was seen. Besides for that the heart always looked completely healthy except for one prisoner where it was stated in his medical records he had already had previous heart issues. Still it is known that Kira killed him due to the fact he was killed on the 16th hour of the time period that Kira decided to kill one prisoner every hour on the hour.

That meant that Kira's method of killing was very direct whatever it was. It involved something that caused a vital artery for supplying blood to the right side of the heart to combust. Honestly after the week of research I couldn't find anything that would indicate any tool certainly known to man that would allow something for this to happen, especially without the murderer being there himself. So that led me to one conclusion, the only way I was going to find out how Kira murdered his victims and possibly if there was some form of reversal method for saving lives was to find Kira himself.

Therefore there were only two conclusions to how to spend my time search for Kira, and find a way to save or reverse this effect on my own.

For the later I already could rule out the use of defibrillation machines. If by pure entropy, or another means, the artery was combusted, therefore shocking the heart would do no good. The only way you could help the person who had been attacked by Kira is by rebuilding the artery, either by new material or trying to reattach the broken fragments.

Either way there is the time constraint."

"Wait what time constraint?" He asked cutting me off. So he didn't notice.

"My assumption is that it takes about 40 seconds give or take for Kira to kill via means of heart attack, in addition you can add the three seconds it takes for the artery to explode and the blood to rush everywhere starting mass bleeding."

He paused for a moment "Is that how long it took for Taylor to die?"

I nodded before continuing "My first thought for dealing with the mass bleeding would be to get the person in an OR then use Hemodialysis to get the blood out fast, stopping the heart. In this time frame to either have a new artery constructed via either transplant or 3-D printing. But if that was the case you would have to be prepared for an exact individual and doing a surgery like that in an emergency setting is pretty much unheard of.

Even if the 3-D printing worked, then you would have to make the artery in advance, and with a transplant you would have to have it right there and it would also have to match the victim's heart, or risking rejection. Not to mention there would be no way that UNO's or any organ distributor would allow the heart to go to a Kira victim, much less a person who is not in any way a medical doctor.

Also you couldn't probably do a xenograph and maybe an autograph, but I wasn't like the chances there. Also again there was the time limit, those could possibly be a solution later on but right away the patient would need something quicker to rebuild or sustain the heart until you could start emergency surgery. If there was just something to get the patient five to ten minutes, even better half an hour to an hour, any extra time was an advantage.

So how to achieve such a thing? It wasn't going to be through surgical methods that was for sure. Instead it would have to be approached differently the question was how?

Honestly the only thing that came to mind in all of it absurdities was personalized rapid cellar regeneration, to somehow have cells replicate within milliseconds instead of the hour it normally would take, then to have to do that again and again to rebuild a artery? The idea was absurd, but it was all I could come up with at the moment."

"How absurd are we talking about?" He asked.

I took another bit of my cake thinking for a moment before saying ".8%"

"Not even a percent?" He questioned.

"No, and with that in mind how would one approach something that ridiculous? I have nothing. Maybe it was because the idea seemed so abstract but in the end I have a lot of work to do if I am to even dream of making it feasible.

Hopefully I would be able to successfully make something work but until then I could only hope to find Kira before he killed someone where the consequences would be unforgivable, and the effect would lead to chaos."

He pondered for a moment before stating "So does that mean you are dedicated to finding Kira?"

"Yes" It was obvious I was in this, I was drawn to it and there was nothing I could so about it.

"Then in that case I would like you to join the task force"

Well I can't say I wasn't expecting it, and I wasn't necessarily against the idea either, it just didn't appeal to me. It was probably due to the fact that I had different priorities no catching Kira for justice but finding out how he kills. Not to mention I wasn't thrilled if the task force took time away from my research or my work.

"Before you ask you will still have plenty of time to continue your work with Doctor Fujikawa" he added after noticing my pause. Well it would seem he could still read me as an open book.

"And if I said no?"

He stared at me, it was obvious I wasn't allowed to say no.

"Fine" I consented "I will join the task force.

He smiled "Excellent"

With that he put his plate down before disappearing into the other room and coming back with a box before handing it to me.

I put down my plate and opened it inside was a pair of glasses that were large and had a square shaped frame, on the right side I noticed that there was a small button on the top of the frame, somewhere that was almost impossible to see.

I slide off my normal pair and tried them on, the prescription was perfect.

"The button will immediately call my phone, I don't except you to need it but just in case"

I nodded "You know what I am going by now a day's what's your latest alias?"

"Ryuzaki, Wammy is Watari"

"Ryu with the character for dragon?"

"And Zaki with the character for peninsula"

I nodded committing that to memory incase I need to write it down.

"I am currently planning to reveal myself to some of the members of the Japanese police"

That surprised me.

"I have several FBI agents investigating polices members and their families that would have access to the Kira files to see if any of them are a match for Kira, with this the police will probably find out that I am investigating them behind their backs and most will leave, the ones that stay will be the ones that are determined to bring Kira down."

I nodded at his logic "But why bring them in, in the first place? You have never revealed yourself to the police before." I couldn't see what help they would be simply by being with him in person.

"Because of your profile"

"My profile?"

"Like I said earlier I had two people who matched it and also would have had access to police information. Kenji Touta and Light Yagami, both having member's of their families in the task force, I plan to personally make sure I have those members of the task force with me. In the case that you are right, and I am inclined to believe you are, I want to make sure that I have access into their personal lives if necessary, and I feel it will be easiest to do this with a family member on the task force. Not to mention it would help lighten the work to have a few extra hands."

I nodded, it made sense and it was obvious he had a plan. Also I was happy, it looked like my profile might actually be correct, and if that was the case we were only steps to finding Kira, and from there his method of killing.

I took another bite of my cake before L handed me two files, from a pile in another chair.

I put my cake down again before opening the first one.

Kenji Touta, Age 16, a junior in high school, he was an INTJ personally type and had an IQ of 148. A straight A student ranked third in his class, he is known for spending most of this free time hanging out with friends or playing soccer. Comes from an economically sound family, and wants to be a cop like his older brother Matsuda Touta. Relatively good looking and has no criminal record. I continued to read his file, he fit the criteria but it would be a shame if he as Kira, he seemed like a good kid. I laughed a bit mentally, calling him a kid and I was only a year and a half older than him. I finished the file and moved on to the next one. Inside was something I never expected.

Light Yagami. He had a classically handsome face, light brown hair, and a friendly smile in the picture. There was a lot written about him on the paper but I didn't need to read it because at the moment it had hit me who he was.

He was the boy at the convenient store.

I had found Kira, and the worst part was I owed him my life.

Omake

"I do know that I came here when I was five, before that its vague memories that truly don't make a lot of sense. Wammy, the head of the orphanage doesn't truly know himself."

"Vague how?"

"Well one was of a ray of light with some dark hair swinging in front of me. I would like to think it was my mother's"

"That sounds nice"

"Another was me being wrapped against someone in a coat. And approaching us was a man with a knife, there was blood on it, but before he could do anything the person I was next do shot him six times"

"That- wait what?"

"And then of course there was the image of me being in a body of ice cold water and for whatever reason I couldn't swim so I slowly started to drown"

"Um-"

"And then the final one was of this man in a black suit of some kind that covered his face and he came up to me saying my name and claiming to be my father, this was of course after he cut off my hand."

"Now you're messing with me you have both of your-"

He held up his other arm and there is was a hand but before I said anything looking a bit closer I noticed, there were wires peaking out of the wrist. No way.

All of the sudden he stopped before turning his neck slowly, to face me. It made all sorts of creaking noises.

"These are not the Droids you're looking for"

Then his eyes flashed red for a second.

With that I broke away from him and tried to get as far away as possible, this was like some crazy space movie and I wasn't going to be a part of it.

Omake 2

"Emma?" He asked. It had been a few years and it was dark, so I guess I could understand his questioning with him still being groggy.

"L" I stated confirming his statement.

We stayed like this for a few seconds before he broke the silence "You know I could go to jail for this"

"What?" I was completely lost.

"Well you're only seventeen and all"

It took me a second to comprehend what he was saying, but as soon as I did before I could do anything he pulled out a whistle. It was bright neon pink, and said the word rape in shiny silver letters. He raised it to his lips pausing before stating "I'm sorry" and with that he blew the whistle.

I shouldn't have come here was all I could think before I was tackled down by a good half a dozen men, that were probably part of the task force, I should have stayed at the safe hospital, but no.


End file.
